


Don’t Hurt Me.

by Queen_2112



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Multi, Peter Needs a Hug, Regret, Revenge, Tears, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: Peter is 17 and he's living with the Avengers. Everything was perfect until Tony and everyone else started to act weird, then they started to act like they had never loved Peter or thought about him as a son before.He never expected Tony to beat him and for what? for not coming home by 7?? Then it's started to get harder with the other beating him.So he had to figure out what's going on with them.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm Back!" He closed the door behind him and Bucky smiled to him.

"Hey Pete. How was your day?" Bucky asked him and wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders.  
"Hey uncle Bucky! It was good, Thanks! What about your day with uncle Sam?" Peter giggled cause he saw how Bucky's face turned.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Bucky groans and Steve entered the room.

"Who can hate my beautiful lovely son?" Steve asked and Peter grinned while Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I heard my baby's voice! My angel is here!" Tony's head shows and Peter run to him they hugged eachother and again Bucky groans and Steve was watching them with his adoring eyes.

He sit down with his family they were talking and laughing every now and then someone peck him on his cheek or on his forhead(Tony specially).

They were eating and Thor pulled him to his lap he'll never be shy of this- hell he likes it when Thor let him sit in his lap.  
He buries his face in Thor's neck and Loki was watching them and smiling.

In the evening Steve picked him up and took him to his room.

"Pops?" Steve hummed and Peter continued  
"I love you and good night." Steve chuckled and kissed his forhead.

"Good night sweetheart."  
Peter was happy with his life he really was. He hummed and closed his eyes.

...............................

In the next morning he saw Sharon standing and talking with his dads.  
"Pops? Dad?" They looked at him and Steve dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  
At first he was shocked from Steve then he nodded and left them with his eyes full of tears.

He bumped into Thor who lets him fall.  
"U-uncle Thor!?" Thor looked at him and left him.  
"What's happened to you?" He really doesn't know what's wrong with pops and uncle Thor.  
He rubbed his eyes and stood.  
"I'm ok!" He comforted himself and stood cause of course he'll be ok, in the end of the day everything'll be ok.

He was about to leave when Tony called after him.  
"Peter I want you home by7! understood!?" Peter couldn't believe him so he stormed out of the house.

"By 7 huh? let's see who'll be back by 7!" He kept jumping from building to another.  
...........................

He kept helping people and when it was 7 he sighed and left to get back to his house.  
He reached the tower when it was 7:13 and the lights were off.

He opened the door and there was no sound at all, he sighed and moved in then he froze when the lights turned on.

He turned to see his dad unhappy of course.  
"D-dad?" Tony nodded and Peter looked down at his shoes then he go to his dad.

"Why you're late?" Tony asked him in a calm voice.

"I-..I was mad at you and uncle Thor and pops of course." He replied and sighed.

Tony chuckled and Peter raise his eyebrow at him.  
"You're just a foundling. Tell me who you are?"  
After what Tony said Peter's tears dropped he couldn't believe what he's hearing of course he missed something.

"W-why you're saying that? Dad I love you i-if I was just you know some weight on you y-you could tell me and I promise you that I'll leave." He was shaking by now.

Tony stood and slapped him, Peter immediately fall to the floor. He looked at Tony and he doesn't want to believe what's going on with them.

"Leave? You know you never paid for me? I spend alot of money on you and you know that." Tony said and every word was like a knife to Peter.

"I - I can work and pay you?" Peter suggested for him and Tony smirked and stepped on Peter, his shoe was on Peter's chest and Peter's tears were running down his face.

"What a funny guy!" Tony was chuckling and then his face got serious, he never saw him like that- damn he neversaw his father mad like that even when he's fighting evils he'll always be calm but now? This is not his dad! No way! "You're going to pay for me and you know how?" He stepped harder and receive a sob from Peter. This man is just merciless while the real Tony is kind and lovely he'll never step with his shoe on someone helpless! "You're going to work like the little slave you're and when I think you've done enough I'll leave you." Tony says to him and Peter was shocked (Slave!? Seriously??).

So he pushed Tony's shoe from him and when he stood by accident he pushed Tony what gots him to be slapped again.

slap after slap after kick in his stomach after back hand slap after punch after kick again and what's leads to many kicks. After that he was being hit by harness.

And He was only pleading him to stop.  
After Tony've had enough of him he pulled Peter's hair and dragged him to the garage.

"You stary here!" and like that he was alone crying and breathing heavily, his body was hurting him like a bitch.

He just needed someone's shoulder to lean on and cry. He's getting beatin up by his dad- shit by his heart and eyes! yeah without Tony he felt himself like a blind oldman without his crutch, Like a bird with broken wings. He can't live like that.

After that he doesn't know how he fall a sleep.  
In the next morning he was hoping it was only just a dream but the pain in his body nah it's already another thing.

He groaned and realized that he was sleeping on the floor. His neck was like hell from pain.  
He tried to stood and stumbled but thanks god there was a car where he clutched in.

"Damn... How I'm going to survive this?" He sighed and turned to see Thor leaning on the door.

His tears start running down his face again, he pouted like a child and run to hug his uncle but to his surprise Thor shoved him away and he fall on his back.

"U-uncle Thor???" His voice was shaking.

"Make us breakfast you slave." And like that Thor left him on the floor stunned from what happened.

Oh is there any upcoming surprises?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter!   
> *Warning there’s alot of (abuses/angst/etc) in this chapter* if you don’t like it don’t read it ♥️

He went to the kitchen on shaking barefoot, he looked up at everyone nope they don’t seem normal at all!  
Why they’re looking at him like he was a parasite! Did he do something wrong? No matter what is it he’ll apologize for it.

He start making bacon and pancakes for them and then he burned himself, he groaned and his tears start falling.

“Are you trying to burn my kitchen? Steve Do something about it now!” He looked up at his dads only to get kicked from Steve, he was about to fall but Steve pulled his hair.

“I wanted you to do only one thing and all you did is disappoint us! Why he’s even between us Tony? I don’t get it!” Hearing this from Steve the lovely dad he’s, from Captain America the greatest man ever is still hurting.

“Pops please, l-leave me. I’m sorry I won’t burn the place I -I promise!” Shit he never felt himself loser until now.

“It’s ok leave him Sweetheart.” Tony told him and he left Peter who fall to the ground.  
He can’t even look them in the eye he’s so scared to see something he doesn’t wants.   
“Hurry up and finish our breakfast you whore!”   
Peter’s eyes shoot open, he looked at Tony searching for something but he couldn’t find it.

“W-what about the nice things you were saying to me dad? what about me being your lovely son pops? Uncle Thor, you never let me fall, you were always with me making sure that I never fall. Just p-please tell me what happened?” He was happy with himself that he’s not crying anymore and he’s just calm.  
To his surprise they just ignored him he sighed and stood. 

He finished the food for them and when he was pouring tea for Bruce he spilled it on him.  
“Oh Shit! I’m so sorry uncle Bruce! I-it’s my fault and I’m really sorry!” He start wiping the tea from Bruce’s chest, the last thing he wanted is to piss this guy off. Shit there was a strong hand holding his wrist, he froze and looked up at Thor. There’s something wrong in Thor’s eyes they seems so distracted, he still can see the love behind this lock but he doesn’t know what happened.

the grab around his wrist tightened, he closed his eyes focusing on everything but pain.  
“You’re such a pathetic creature!” Thor pulled his hair and slammed his head to the wall and Peter was sure there’s blood from his head on the wall.  
He screamed in pain cause dah this is Thor the strongest one and he was beating someone weak like Peter, he’s right how pathetic!

Thor kept slamming Peter’s head against the wall until Peter was breathing hardly and he passed out and Thor slammed him for the last time then left him.

.....................

He woke up when cold water was on his face he jolted away and looked at Bucky who was holding glass of (was) water and now it’s empty.

Peter looked around him, damn! his blood is mess on the floor. He winced when he tried to stood.  
Bucky offers a hand to him and Peter took it he stood only to be forced back to the wall, his hands were above his head and he looked at Bucky confused.

Bucky smirked to him and put his head between Peter’s shoulder and neck. He breathed Peter’s scent and sighed. Peter was only shocked his body refused to move.

When he felt Bucky sucking and biting his neck he kicked him and Bucky fall to the ground so yeah he run the last thing he wanted is to be raped from his family.

He closed the door behind him and hid under his be d and kept sobbing.  
Why so suddenly like that? They were just a happy family, he loved his parents and they loved him back.  
He was their baby boy , what happened? 

His head hurting him he touched it and shit it’s still bleeding. He was living in horror movie, Like seriously you’re uncle slam your head like you skull was made of rock! 

He yelped when he heard lound knocks on his door and he heard Bucky roaring his name! shit this was the winter soldier and not his own lovely sweet uncle Buck! 

“Leave me alone!” He yelled at Bucky and there was a silent and thanks god he was alone now.  
He kept crying and for the first time he felt scared in this tower.

His body was hurting him he’s not strong enough and it’s seems it’ll take maybe 2 months and he’ll be ok again oh that’s if nobody beats him again.

He stayed there for hours until he heard his dad voice.  
“Pete? Where are you?” Peter stayed under the bed scared his dad will abuse him again.

Tony entered the room and he can see Tony’s foots in front of him. He covered his mouth with his hand, he closed his eyes and tried to breath , he shivers and when he opened his eyes to find Tony crouching imfront of him and grinning to him. 

Peter’s heart stopped he screamed and Tony crawled to him bu Peter was faster cause he’s a kid and a spider he gets out of the room running and hearing Tony’s laughs after him.

“Petey! You don’t have to hide from me!” Tony laugh after him.

He bumped into Steve and they kept looking at eachother.  
“Po-pops? Please, Let me go? please!? I-I’m scared pops! Please I-I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done. Just please save me I can’t do this anymore, I’m hurting pops, I’m in pain- m-my head hurts so bad I-” Peter doesn’t know when he start crying but his breath was stolen away when Steve pulled him to his chest and Peter broke apart and started sobbing between Steve’s arms. 

He felt safe again but this feeling was taken away from him when Tony pulled his hair and they were laughing on him.

“You should have see how he believed in me! Oh my god! He is such a fool!” Steve was laughing hard and Peter was watching them with horror in his eyes.

he whimpers and he was trying to get himself free from his dad’s grips and they start shoving him from one to another, he was pleading them to stop.

Then they stopped suddenly and Peter was on the floor he looked at them and they walked out of the door but to his surprise he saw the others following behind Steve and Tony. There’s something wrong! It’s like someone is controlling them but right now he didn’t care, all he cared about is to run for a safe place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments, kudos and bookmarks! love ya 😻❤️♥️💋


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update in the same day!   
> I hope you’ll enjoy this one❤️

He runs away and hide far from them all.  
In the end of the day Tony dragged him out to the garage.

After 1 month:

((‘It had become a habit to sleep in the garage, to be beating up from your own family, to make food and maybe one of your family will burn you if he was in bad mood, or maybe Uncle Thor will be angry and he’ll come to but the fire in his body in me.

He will ask me to take of my shirt and he’ll hit me with a whip until I’m begging him to stop.   
For pops and dad? Shit who am I to call them like this again? They’re different people. I really don’t know them.   
I started to hate my hair, I know it’s beautiful but I hate it when they pull it and hurt me.. 

I missed them, They act weird everyday in the same time at 7:00 pm, they’ll leave to dad’s lab and I don’t know what are the doing and I don’t want to know. Cause when they leave that’s mean I can rest and heal my wounds. 

Uncle Stephan? I’m scared, please take me away. I don’t want to live anymore, I think I’ll kill my self- or better say if they’ve known about you receiving a message from me? We’ll both be dead. I tried to contact with Jarvis or Friday but they’ve never responded back. Please uncle once you receive this come and save me. please? And if it was too late for me? Don’t feel sorry about me Uncle cause this is not your fault.   
I love you , take care of your self.  
Best wishes,  
Your nephew, Peter’))

He reads this message for over thirty times and finally, he sighed and looked at the clock it was 7:00pm, good it’s time to send this message now.

He sneaks out of the tower and gives the message to Ned without any explanation.

When he entered the house again he went straight to Tony’s lab.  
He hides behind the wall and then he looked to see Sharon giving them potions like drugs. She was sticking the needle into Tony’s neck.

He gasped and everyone turned to him he started taking steps back.  
“Bring him to me.” Sharon ordered them and they run towards him.

Two spies, two super soldiers, two gods and a fucking deadly robot was running after him!  
He couldn’t make it though cause in a second Thor was in front of him.

He looked behind him to see them all behind him.  
“Shit...” He grinned to Thor but Thor picked him up and throw him on the couch in the sitting room.

Peter tried to shoot him but Thor held Peter’s wrist and broke his web shooter and Peter’s wrist start bleeding. He was speechless, only looking at him.

Then Thor ripped Peter’s shirt and took off his harness, for Peter he knows this is his end. He just looked around at them and seeing them all except Tony.

He smiled to them and nodded to Thor and let him know he was ready for death.

Thor hits him and that’s was one. Peter closed his eyes and started counting. when he reached 57 Thor shoved him on the couch and was on him.

Thor kissed Peter who was shocked now and his tears falls when he heard Steve’s cheers for Thor.  
“U-uncle Th-” He was cutted by Thor again.  
He was trying to fight him but when Loki cuffs him he became so much helpless.

Thor was biting his neck now while Loki was kissing him.  
And suddenly everything was quite and there’s no hands around him or mouths.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek. He saw Stephan and everyone was on the floor, What ever Stephan did it had saved his life.

It’s seems Stephan is talking to him but Peter couldn’t hear him.  
Then Pepper and Rhodey shows and came to them.  
Rhodey was covered with blood. He just doesn’t want to see any blood right now, so he closed his eyes and started taken deep breath.

He opened his eys again to see the same worried eyes were looking at him.  
He smiled to them and nodded.  
“T-thank you.” When Peter’s voice comes out like a whisper, Stephan hugged him closer to his chest.  
Peter couldn’t cry anymore even when he was about to get raped his first few tears drop and then there’s no tears at all.

“I’m sorry baby! Why didn’t you tell us so soon about it!?” Pepper said and started to play with his hair, at first he tensed up but then he let her.

“ ‘s o-k” He mumbles and hide his face in Stephan’s chest.

“I’ll kill them! Bastards!” Rhodey roared and Peter looked up at him but Stephan stopped Rhodey before Peter could’ve stopped him.

“No, you’re not. They were under this fucking spell. Now it’s over Peter, You’re going to be ok.” Stephan said and kissed Peter’s forhead.

“I- I don’t get it, What do you mean by spell? Sharon is involved in this right?” Peter asked his voice so low like it’s never going to be loud ever again.

“Involved? huh! my ass. She’s the head of the snake the bitch! She tried to get her revenge from Steve by turning everyone against you and especially Tony. And when Steve start to cheat on Tony with her, of course Tony will figure out and he’ll punish you for something you haven’t done, cause as she said you’re their slave, accidentally he’ll kill you but the truth she’s the one who will kill you.” After saying that much Rhodey took a deep breath and nodded to pepper so she could continue and she nodded once and continued.

“Anyway after that Everyone will get out of the spell and when Tony the idiot realized what he did, he’ll kill him self and after that it’ll lead Thor and everyone else to be in the prison forever cause they cannot forgive their selfs about it.” She sighed and continued “And Steve will be alone and broken just like the avengers.” she finished and Peter’s tears were falling again and he’s the one who thought he doesn’t have any tears left.

“B-but how did you know?” He asked them and this time Stephan answered him.

“When your friend Ted-” Peter cutted him.

“It’s Ned.” Stephan smiled to him and Peter smiled back and ducked his head down.  
“Ned gave us your message the first thing I did was going to Pepper and Rhodey thanks to god they were in the same place. so we go directly for Tony and we saw Sharon with him giving him magic and drugs by needle so we stopped her and we get the answers we wanted.” Stephan brushed Peter’s hair away and saw how Peter’s body froze but he knows why so he sighed and continued “Then I came up to you and broke the spell from them. But they can’t remember anything from the past month when they’re a wake.” Peter nodded and looked at them.

“Can I ask you a favor for one last time?” He asked avoiding to make eye contact with anyone of them and they nodded to him.

“Of course Peteypie anything you want.” Pepper said and Peter finally spoke.

“Don’t tell them what happened. I want to tell them by myself. Please I want to hear it by everyone here to do that for me please.”   
They nodded to him but he was surprised when two voices joined them.

“Of course Peter anything you want.” Jarvis says.  
“As you wish sir.” And that’s was Friday.

“Jarvis? Friday? I can’t believe you’re back!” His smile was genuinely happy.

“We’re glad to see you Peter.” The two AI replies in the same time and damn if they were human he’s sure they’re having tears in their eyes now.

“I’ve to go back to talk with the lawyers about Sharon.” Pepper said.

“ I want to get some answers about who helped her with magic.” Rhodey replies.

“Then I guess I’ve to stay with Peter?” Stephan said smiling to Peter and Peter smiled back.

He looked around at the passed out bodies on the couches and only Steve was on the floor.  
He sighed and grabbed a cushion from the couch. He winced when he tried to stood but he ignored the pain and puts the cushion under Steve’s head so he wouldn’t have any neck pain.

“What happened to dad? Is he ok?” He asked Stephan who was eyeing him all the time.

“Yes, He’s on the couch. Rhodey puts him there.” Stephan replies and Peter nodded.

“Peter? let me see your injuries please?” Peter shook his head.

“No, no... I’m fine, thanks.” But anyway he sitted besides him and Stephan’s phone rang.

“Yes wong?...oh? now?” He looked at Peter and Peter sighed.  
“B-but I’ve got work to do now-yeah..ok”  
Peter smiled to Stephan and hold stephan’s hand.

“It’s ok uncle Stephan. You know that I'll be ok right? You can go, they won’t hurt me again.” Peter comforted him and Stephan pulled Peter into a warm hug and Peter blushed but hugged him back.

“Promise me anything happens to you jiat run to me and I’ll protect you Peter.” Peter nodded his head and Stephan wiped Peter’s tear then he kissed his forhead and leaft him with the passed out avengers.

He sighed and cleaned his blood then his legs technically leads him to the garage. He knows that he should be strong to face them again.

“Friday? Jarvis?”  
“Yes Pete?”Jarvis sounds come  
“Please delete everything happened in the house for the past month and don’t leave anything.”   
There’s a silence   
“Your request confirmed sir.”Jarvis said and Peter smile.  
“Thanks J” He smiled to the nearest camera and lay on his stomach cause his back was on fire and he slept there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe there’s only one chapter left...   
> Thanks for your comments and kudos♥️ love ya ♥️♥️💋❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! sorry I was busy with school and the exams 🤦🏻♀️💔 :( .. any way here’s another chapter. Hope you’ll enjoy it ;)

He wakes up screaming, He still can feel their hands on him. His body was on fire thanks to Thor for whipping him.  
He sighed and stood and leaned on the car.  
‘What if they remember everything and they’ll punish me again?’ He was shaking just thinking that they’ll abuse him again. He had to avoid telling them or even looking at them.

He can feel everything they said bout him was true.  
He’s worthless, he’s useless, he’s just a mess, He hates himself more than anything else.  
He closed his eyes and remembered when Tony spit in his face and told him he’s cursed with killing everyone.  
He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. That’s right, because of him all of them died, his mother, his father, and of course May and Ben too.

If it was all just the affection of the spell then he mustn’t tell them about what happened, no matter what.  
He just imagined Tony’s reaction, What will happen to him? What if he locked himself in his lab till he dies!?   
what about Steve? He’ll broke apart if he remembered what happened and maybe he’ll kill everyone in the tower then kill him self?   
And for Thor and Loki they’ll go back to Asgard and stay in one of the most scary cages till death.  
Bucky is broken without anything else, and if he remembered then he’ll kill himself immediately.  
for Bruce, Nat and Clint he’s sure they will be like a body without a soul, they’ll try to keep the avengers team and will be there if something bad happened.  
After all he can’t tell them even if they’re already remembered what happened.

For now there’s no breakfast and the last time he didn’t make breakfast he was burned in his hand and of course cause Clint was in bad mood so he just slammed Peter’s head into the table, and then he was making breakfast for them while he’s bleeding.

He shakes his head and started walking to the kitchen.  
There’s an houre before Steve will wake up, so first off all he had to do was making pancakes for him.

He start making pancakes but to his surprise Steve, Bucky and Bruce was here.  
Bruce was rubbing his eyes and Steve was looking at Peter and smiling-oh he was looking at him with that warm look again.  
Bucky came and hugged Peter who tensed and moved far from Bucky. Thanks to god no one noticed him.

“M-morning..” He mumble to them and looked at the ground. 

“Morning pete” Bruce replied and came to eat with Bucky.

Steve walked to Peter who stepped back, but unfortunately his back hits the table behind him, but yet Steve hadn’t noticed it.  
There were only inches between them and the last time that’s happened he remembered it was painful, Steve using his shield against his son was a bad memory for Peter.

yet he wasn’t looking at Steve, he was just avoiding them or better say trying to avoid them.  
Steve tipped Peter’s chin up to make eye contact, but Peter closed his eyes cause he just couldn’t do it and better say he mustn’t do it, Steve will know if he looks into his son’s eyes.  
“Baby, What’s wrong? Tell me, are you alright?” Steve asked him and his voice full of worries and soft in the same time.  
Peter nodded his head slowly and he felt a kiss on his forhead.

He sighed and broke himself free from Steve’s hands.  
“I’ll make more breakfast cause ya know..” Peter points at Bucky and Bruce who were fighting for food.  
Steve chuckled and stood beside him again and Peter wanted to tell him to give him a little space.

Steve puts his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him closer.  
Peter jolted and moved away, now everyone was looking at him.  
“Peter what’s wrong? Are you hurt? What’s hurting you baby?” and once again Steve was imin his personal space.

“Pete? What happened? Did someone hurts ya when you were patrolling?” Bucky asked him and start moving towards him.

“Hey Peter it’s ok breath.. Just breath, no, no! Peter calm down sweetheart,” Bruce voice make it worde some how. 

But then he was apologizing to them and shit he was having a panic attack.   
And suddenly he was on the floor with his back pressed to what ever it was and someone was touching his face.

“What happened? Steve I swear to god if I know you were behind this then you’re going to regret it!” Like always only Tony’s voice could make everything better. He start recognizing things now.

“What!? No! Why would I do that to my boy!?” that’s Steve voice and- oh he’s sitting in Steve’s lap and not on the floor, while his back pressed to Steve’s solid Chest! 

He opened his eyes and found Tony kneeling in front of them.  
Peter quickly looked at the ground.   
Tony is pissed off from Steve, of course he thought that Steve was scolding him for patrolling out late and he was having a panic attack because of Steve. Yeah that happened before and Tony thought it’s happened again.

“Peter baby? Open your eyes and talk to me, please?” Tony says softly whispering to him like there’s no one in the kitchen just the two of them.

Peter ignored them all and started pushing Steve away.  
“I-..I need to breath, please?” Peter says or better say whisper but Steve heard him and let go of him slowly.  
“Thanks pops.” Peter thanked Steve and then he stood and stormed out of the kitchen.  
He can hear Tony and Steve arguing about him but he needs to be alone right now.

He was walking to the elevator when he bumped into Thor who prevented him from falling to the ground.  
“I gotcha!” Thor said and he was smiling to Peter and Peter was only looking at him with wide shocked eyes.

It’s like things are sitting back to their real places, but the only thing that was broken now is Peter. He can’t do it, maybe it’s because this is the first day for them?  
He realized that Thir was talking to him but he pushed Thor and choose to fall to the ground better than being in Thor’s hands again.  
“Woah! Petey, take it easy. What happened? I can see it in your eyes that you were crying- No! Don’t lie to me about this Stark son.” Thor warns him and Peter looked at the ground. 

How was he supposed to tell them about what happened? It’s looks like they can’t remember anything and that’s they were being controlled by! He was pulled from his thoughts when Thor called him again.  
“I... Sorry sir nothing happened.” The (sir) word spilled from his mouth without thinking and it’s shocked Thor.  
He saw how Thor’s body froze and Peter stood and run away from Thor cause right now he screwed up.

They’ll force him to have the answers they wanted to know.  
And the only one who can do that was Steve, that’s right he’s his (pops) but when it’s came to Peter hide things from him he’ll be grounded until Steve have mercy on him.

He was in his room now. He collapsed on his bed and his body was shaking.   
He was scared, he didn’t want them to know about it.  
He took ofd his shirt and his body was like a map. He cursed under his breath and kept looking at his body.  
He was more skinny and He was pale like a ghost, His face was having bruises, also his neck was having a couple hickeys. He sighed and closed his eyes only to see Thor marking him, his eyes shoots open and he fall to the bed like a dead body.

......................

He was laying on his stomach when the door was opened.  
He looked at the door to see Steve and Tony.  
Tony sitted beside him on the bed while Steve was standing and his arms crossed.  
“Peter? Tell me what happened with you, Steve said you were in pain but he couldn’t know what happened to you.” Tony said and started brushing Peter’s hair.  
huh! he’s not idiot to tell them what happened, so he just kept looking at them.

“Peter we’re just trying to help you baby. I assume you that no one will take off your suit again or do something bad to you.” Steve said and Peter can see it was true but he didn’t care right now, let them take his suit or grounded him forever.  
But he didn’t say anything he jsut kept looking at them but not looking into their eyes- hell he’ll never do that again.

Tony sighed and tried to rub Peter’s back but Peter hissed in pain. He regret it for sure, he saw how Tony and Steve were looking at eachother then Tony turned back to him and pulled the blanket away.  
Steve was shocked. Tony’s tears immediately fall.  
This is the first time he saw Tony’s tears falling.  
“W-what is this shit Peter?” Tony asked and Peter sirs and pulled the blanket to his body again and ignored his dads.  
“PETER GOD DAMN ANSWER ME!” Tony started yelling at him but Peter was afraid that he’ll slap him or let Steve do his things with him instead.

“Tony! calm down! Peter baby? I told you we’re here to help you right?" Peter nodded and looked away.  
“Then tell us baby, I promise you if you wanted to tell only Tony then I’m ok with that we just want to help you.” Steve was calm instead of panicking like Tony.

“Nothing happened.” Peter mumbled and Tony stood he was walking to the door and Peter was looking at him.

“You’re grounded! There’s no patrol! There’s no suits! There’s no food for today!” And like that Tony closed the door loudly and Steve sighed and shook his head.  
What a disappointment you’re Peter.

“When you want to talk about it, remember we’re here.” And like that Steve left him.

Peter broke crying again.  
This should be over but why it’s still torturing him!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see... I tried to make it the last chapter but I couldn’t.. I wrote this chapter two times and I’m ok with this one. Thanks for your kudos and comments ♥️💋 love ya all


	5. Chapter 5

The day went by no one came to see Peter.  
He was hungry and that's ain't new, he used to be hungry through the past month, or better say he hadn't eat for three days but that's ok as long as they're fine.

He was sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the bed and he was thinking about everything happened to him. What he did was wrong.. soo wrong! He could tell them a lie but why he choose to shut his fucking mouth! He hid his face with his shaking hands and sighed.

He was such a mess.  
................

He wakes up because of a nightmare again while his neck is hurting him, he groaned and stood, he took warm shower and then dressed himself.

He stood in front of the mirror... Yeah he was looking fresh and new, now he was ready to face them. Yes he's ready.

He was wrong! so wrong! Just when he entered the dining room everyone was looking at him. He stumbled and looked down at the floor, he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks.  
“Good morning.” He mumbled to them and he gets a waves and a (Hi,Hey) with a (goodmornings), but the only one who doesn’t care about his Presence was Tony, he just kept sipping his coffee and totally ignoring Peter. 

Peter sighed, his heart clutching because of his dad.  
He sitted down between Thor and Steve like always, Bucky gave him orange juice while Thor was about to put food for him when Tony stopped him.  
“No Thor, put that food away. He’s grounded.” Tony said without looking up from his tablet. Everyone was about to tell him that he cannot prevents his son from eating something, but Peter smiled and nodded to his father.

“He’s right, you can’t give me food while I’m grounded.” He said smiling to Thor and Thor looked at Tony like he was about to smack his head but he sighed instead then he ruffled Peter’s hair.   
Peter tenses at first but then he relaxed and started drinking his own orange juice.

“Tony! You can’t do that!” suddenly Steve snapped causing everyone to jolts. Peter looked at Steve to find him red and that’s mean he’s angry and he would kill anyone right now if he wants to, but Tony slammed his hands on the table and Peter’s eyes filled with fear.  
From no where he was having a flashback when they tortured him on the table. it’s like the air can’t get inside his lungs.

“I can! I must do that so he can learn and never hide things from us!” Tony shoots back. Tony looked at Peter and Peter looked away, and Tony continued “He can’t even look into our eyes! He didn’t even apologized to me!” Peter closed his eyes, he can’t see his dad and pops yelling at eachother because of him.  
Nat noticed him she motions to them and Tony stopped talking.

“And for how long you’re not letting him eat?” Loki asked crossing his arms to his chest. Tony sighed and sitted in his spot again.

He rubbed his face and look at Loki then said “I don’t know ok!?” then he looked at Peter and he was defeated, the boy looks so small sitting like that, it’s like he’s going to throw up but Tony can’t take it cause the last time he saw Peter like that was in the hospital when May died, “It’s over he can eat now.” He said dryly.

peter wasn’t surprised that came from Tony, of course he’ll have mercy on him and let him eat. He smiled to his father but Tony was talking about him like he’s not here with them and that’s hurting Peter so bad.  
“It’s ok, I wasn’t hungry anyway.” He said and received a few sighs and curses while Tony just ignored him and left to his room.

He left Peter looking at his hands on his thighs, he preferred Tony beating him better than ignoring him.  
Steve hold Peter hand and Peter smiled to him.  
“It’s hurt pops.” his tear fall from his eye and Steve hugged him.

“I’m so sorry baby.” Steve was kissing Peter’s hair, forhead, cheeks and his nose and Peter was now a mess between his pops hands.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Natasha says and Peter wiped his tears away. He shakes his head, he wanted to tell them that Tony’s right and he can do what ever he wants to Peter, but the words dies in his mouth.

“No, d-don’t. Leave him.” They all can see how weak he’s now, and then Tony came and he was so angry they all can notice that.

“CAN you explain WHY you haven’t been in your SCHOOL FOR MONTH!” Tony was in a second in front of him. 

“Tony, what are you talking about? Peter what’s going on?” Steve was on his feet now, Peter was trying to avoid looking at them. After all it was bad idea to come here, he should be in his bed now.

“Come on, answer him Peter. Tell him where have you been!” Tony was only yelling at him and Peter was sick now, he had enough of this.

“Dad enough, please.” He sighed and stood. he knows that he can’t walk away without telling them anything but there’s no lie in his gead right now so he had to.  
But when he walked past Tony, he grabbed his wrist and Peter was looking at Tony with wide eyes. “D-dad?” He was afraid that Tony’ll beat him or something else but Tony took a deep breath and cupped Peter’s face. Peter technically closed his eyes.

“Son you know that you’re all I’ve got. Peter I- I just can’t see you fading like that. I know you’re hurt but please, tell me what happened with you. I promise you everything will be alright again just tell me.” Peter pushed Tony’s hands away, he wishes he can tell them but he can’t. He took a step away from them.

“Nothing happened. Everything is alright. Dad I’m sorry, I will go to the school. And I promise I’ll be good.” He wasnted to go out but Steve blocks his way.  
“Pops?” Steve pushed Peter to Tony and Peter’s blood run cold.

“You’re going to solve your problems now!” Steve snapped at them, Tony sighed and Peter pulled himself from Tony.  
“Peter, What’s exactly is your problem?” Steve asked and took a step forward.  
Peter looked at Thor for help but Thor shrugs and went back to eat his food.

He whines and Steve rised his eyebrow.  
“Dad please? Stop ok! you’re being weird now.”   
Why so sudden they’re being like that!  
Now they care about him? He wanted to scream, wanted to shout and to yell at them but all it came from him was just a sigh.

“Peter they’re just trying to help you and you know that you should tell them.” He was surprised to hear Pepper’s voice, he turned to see her standing and Stephan was standing behind her.

“What are you talking about Pep? Wait, you know what happened to him right?” Tony asked and Peter was hoping now that she’s not going to tell them.  
He looked at her pleading her with his eyes, she nodded to him.

“It’s not our job to tell you. It’s Peter’s” Stephan said and Peter sighed in relief.

Steve took steps to them and chuckled, he never liked anyone of them cause they were Tony’s ex.  
“Wow... My son’s hiding things from me and he’s telling them to you. What a shame Peter.” He looked at Peter and Peter’s eyes burn with tears.

“Captain I’m not here to fight.” Stephan said calmly and Tony sighed. Peter took steps back away from them all cause he knew what’s coming up next.

Peter couldn’t hear what they’re saying anymore, they were yelling at eachother. The only one who was silent was him. Everyone in the room was yelling and there’s sounds of punch and he curled on himself. He just wanted everyone to just shut up and let it go.

“Peter! PETER!?” He looked up at Thor who was kneeling beside him, Thir wanted to pick him up like always, but that’s lead Peter to have panic attack.  
He started kicking Thor and telling him to leave him alone. The room suddenly was silent only his sobs could be heard.

“D-don’t! Please don’t touch me! I’m sorry, I’ll be good. I promise! I’ll go back to the garage, please sir-just don’t! I didn’t mean to” peter’s voice was hoarse from screaming. Everyone was shocked and looking at him. He felt so small and so embarrassed, yet he just wanted to go back to his room.

Thor tried to touch him slowly and Peter flinch away.  
“Baby that’s me. I’m Thor your uncle, I’m not going to hurt you. That’s it. You’re doing great baby.” Thor tried again and this time he leaned into the touch and that’s was a sign to Thor who wrapped his arms around Pete protectively and he throw glances towards Steve, Tony, Stephan and Pepper.

Peter kept crying between Thor’s arms until he passed out. Thor picked him up and walked towards the elevator, he puts the kid in his bed and kissed him on his forhead. The kid was breathing heavily and his expressions was pained, What happened to him? If he saw the one who damaged his kid then He’ll make sure to kill him and let him suffer. He kissed Peter’s forhead again and whispered “Peter you’re not alone, I’m not going to let you through this alone.” And like that he went out and closed the door behind him.

Thor went back to the kitchen to find Tony crying and Steve was holding him. “Tony why you were so hard on him?” Thor asked and sitted back looking at Tony.

Tony wiped his tears away and took deep breath then he wanted to forget his son situation.  
“Friday? Jarvis? Please tell me what happened to Peter? What was he doing in the past month?” He asked calmly.

“Sir I’m afraid that we can’t answer you. Peter told us to delete what happened in the past month.” With what Jarvis said everyone was shocked.

“I’m your boss! What do you mean he deleted what happened!?” Tony was losing his calmness again.

“Sir you’re the on who gave him the access to do anything he wants.” Jarvis replies dryly.

“FUCK! What are you hiding Peter?” Tony hits the wall and the air was against them in the room. They were confused now. What happened to their baby, his smile was like their sunshine and now he’s a mess.  
Steve hugged Tony and Tony hugged him back.  
Thir felt sorry to see this family suffering. He just hopped this family will find the happiness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know this time maybe the next one is the last chapter. I hope you liked this one. For me I’m not convinced with this chapter. sorry :(   
> Thank for your kudos and comments❤️❤️♥️


	6. Chapter 6

He felt hand brushing his hair, he opened his eyes to see Stephan sitting on the bed beside him. He   
"Shh relax baby. Nothing's wrong, I'm here for you."Stephan was reassuring him that's nothing going to happen and everything's gonna be alright but Peter knows that's he's not alright and there's things going to happen.  
He sighed and moved so now he was laying his head on Stephan's thigh, he closed his eyes again when Stephan started brushing his hair.  
Stephan chuckled when Peter was purring like a cat and he pressed a kiss on Peter's forhead.

"You know that you should tell them about what happened?" Stephan said and Peter sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it.  
"Peter, they'll remember one away or another. Believe me it'll be easier if you tell them."  Peter's eyes shoot open, he swallowed loud and this time Stephan sighed.

"Wh-Why?... I don't want them to remember uncle stephan. Please help me I.. I don't know what to do please uncle!" The last thing Peter wanted was them remembering everything happened.  
How's he supposed to tell them about what happened.  
'Hi dad, hi pops I wanted to tell you that you've been controlled by pop's ex?!' He shook his head"No, I'm not going to tell them. I'm not ready yet."  
Stephan stood and crossed his arms.

"Peter! Don't do that! It'll hurt them and .... and the last thing I want to see is Tony being hurt again." His voice at the end was like a whisper. Peter felt guilty and he stood to give his uncle hug to comfort him.

He was being selfish and he knew it, He should do that for his uncle and for his family. Even though it's hard on him but he should do it.  
"I'm sorry uncle, I'll tell them I promise." Stephan kissed Peter's forhead again and Peter missed being contacted like that. He missed being warm, he missed to sleep between Tony's arms.

"Peter take care of your self. I know it's going to hurt you when you tell them but you have to do it." Stephan cupped Peter face with his hands and Peter nodded to his uncle.  
"Now I'm going back to work. If you need me just call me and I'll be here." Peter nodded again and kissed Stephan's palm.  
Stephan hugged him tightly and Smiled Peter started coughing.

"I-.. I need to brea-th!!" He choked out and Stephan chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair then he left Peter alone.

He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face then he patted his face with the towel and then ther was someone knocking on his door.  
"Come in!" He yelled and then he brushed his teeth fast and go out to see who's waiting for him.

He saw Natasha she was sitting on the bed waiting for him. They smiled to eachother and ahe patted the place next to her so he can sit next to her.  
And he did, She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. He realized he missed being touched and being warm. The last time Natasha touched him was in the garage when she was pressing her heel on his chest, he closed his eyes and took deep breath.  
"You alright?" She whispers to him and he smiled to her.

"Always." He replied to her and she looked at him then she sighed and stood.

"You know I asked your dad the same question and he was in pain... you know what was his answer?" She asked and he looked at her and she continued "He said 'Always' just like you... I know you're in pain Pete just tell me what happened... don't tell me what happened actually, but tell me who's the reason behind everything and I promise you I won't tell anyone and I'll take care of everything just please Petey?" He shook his head and stood. He knows that if he tell her now then he'll have to stop her from killing them.

"Aunt Natasha, please? If you're going to talk about it then leave me alone!" Natasha shook her head and again he disappointed them. When he saw how she flinched when he raised his voice he regret it.  
"Aunt nat I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." 

She smiled to him then she hugged him.  
"It's ok spidey." she kissed his forhead and then she left him alone.

"What a hell to live.." He mumbled and left the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••

After 1 month:

He was looking at himself and he was beating his own son! Peter was pleading him to stop, but he was too busy hurting his son. He can’t see himself slapping or punching or even kicking Peter. And the worst part Peter wasn’t stopping him, he was bleeding and when he see himself stopped he sighed in relief, but of course Tony was shocked to see himself pulling Peter from his hair and dragging him god knows where!  
Tony stood and tried to stop himself but he fall to the ground and he was only shocked.  
“Damn it Stop!! Stop it! Peter please! NO!” 

Tony wakes up to Jarvis’s voice, he tried to breath but he couldn’t. He stood on his shaking legs and the bed was empty Steve is not here.   
He went to Peter room and it was empty. l   
“Jarvis, Where’s Peter?” His voice was shaking and hoarse from yelling.

“He’s in the kitchen boss.” Jarvis replied and Tony went to the kitchen. He stumbled on the road, but he didn’t care. All he cares about is Peter.   
Tony saw Peter sleeping on the chair and his head was on the books, he was half holding his pencil.   
Steve was leaning on the counter and he was watching Peter carefully, from the look on his face he was having nightmare and Tony knew it.  
He crouched beside Peter and start brushing his hair.  
His kid was fine but he doesn’t know why those dreams always come to him. But the worst they’re coming to him even when he’s awake.   
He lay his head on Peter thigh and closed his eyes.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Steve.

“Tony are-” He didn’t let him finish and nodded.

“I’m fine Steve.” Steve sighed and then Tony moved so Steve can take Peter to his room. Of course Tony can’t pick him up cause Peter and him are the same high now.

Peter wrapped his arms around Steve neck and Steve kissed his forhead.  
Tony was only looking at them and ge was praying that these are just nightmares and nothing more.

He sighed and left to his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see.. They started to remember what happened :) ... I hope you liked this chapter.. thanks for your kudos and comments❤️ Love ya


	7. Chapter 7

Tony kept having those stupid visions.  
He could never hurt his son no matter what, but yet Peter will flinches when everytime someone tried to touch him. Sometimes he could feel that's it's real so he decided one thing to do.

He went to Loki who was calm and lost in his own thoughts, Tony cleared his throat and Loki looks at him. "Hey Loki." Loki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you want Stark?" Loki asked and Tony sits beside him.

"I want you to know what happened with Peter, please?" Loki looked at him then looked at the hole in the wall and Tony eyes it too.  
"You And Bucky are the cause of this hole right?" Tony's eyes narrow and Loki shook his head.

"No, I.... I imagined Thor slams Peter's head here." Tony's face paled and Loki was looking at his hands now. And he's the one who thought it was caused of sex, but he was wrong it was because of his son and the god of thunder. He closed his eyes but he imagined what happened so he opened his eyes and rubbed them hard. "I always imagine us hurt Peter so bad. I– I know this seems crazy to you, but the blood and his screams seems so real Tony..." 

Tony's body starts shaking "I see those things too.. What if it was real?" Loki's eyes widened and then what he said surprised Tony.

"Bucky said he saw it too." Tony stood and start pacing around. It's true, there's noway they're just imagining things. They're all monsters, what happened? Why they were treating Peter like that? And how could no one of them remember what happened in the past month?

"We need to talk about this now!" Tony said calmly and Loki nodded to him.

•••••••••••••

They were all in the room, all of them sitting except him and Tony.

"Can you tell us what's wrong guys? I want to go to my bed and sleep" Clint rolled his eyes and yawned. Seriously how are these morons are sitting with him? Natasha smacked Clint's head and He nodded a thank you to her she just smirked.

"It's about Peter." Tony said and Loki can't blame the man for his shaking voice and body. He was so scared that he's the one who hurt his son.

"What about him Tony? He finished his exams and now he's in his room grounded because he was sassy with you in front of us all." Steve replied and Loki couldn't control himself when he rolled his eyes and Tony did the same.

"We... sometimes me, Tony and Bucky see Peter being hurt because of us all. We hurt him, we had burned him and did horrible things to him even me and you brother were about to r-..." Loki sighed he can't even finish the word.

"Rape him." Thor finished for him and everyone was shocked.

"So we all saw it, right?" Tony asked and again his voice was shaking. Who are they to judge him?

"This can't be real! I... I thought it was only my imagination!" Steve stood and wanted to leave, but Tony stopped him.

"Don't leave me alone Steve. Please, no again." Loki was shocked to see Tony broken like that, not lol at anything tears run down his cheeks and his voice was a whisper and the worst he was asking Steve to not leave him.

Steve came and wrapped his arms protectively around Tony and he was apologizing to Tony who just kept crying on Steve's chest. This family was broken more than anyone expected.

"Alright, if he doesn't want to tell me about it then I'll see what happened." He said and Tony nodded to him.

He disappeared and showed in Peter's room. Peter was listening to the music and he was jumping on his bed. 

"I'm Thor, God of Thunder and the prince of Asgard! I'm the strongest avenger–" Peter's face turned red once he saw Loki leaning on the wall and smiling at him. "Uncle Loki! H-hey! When did you get in here?" 

Loki just chuckled and walked to sit beside his favorite spider. "Hey spidey, how are you doing?"

Peter blushed and nodded to him, Loki brushed Peter’s hair and Peter flinched away from him and Loki sighed.

“Peter, what happened? Why you’re so scared? Did we do something wrong to you?” ‘Of course we did.’ Loki thoughts but he just waited for him to say what happened.

“N-nothing happened..” Loki sighed and he wanted to put his hand on Peter’s head so he can see the memories, but Peter stood and he was shocked,  
“How could you?!” Peter run down and Loki sighed.

He heard how Peter was hurt, but he just needed to see what happened even if it cost everything. ‘Then I’ll do it in the hard way.’ He told himself and disappeared to show in front of Peter who jolted and was about to fall, but Loki hold him.

Everyone was here, damn this kid is really fast.

“Dad! Uncle Loki wants to get inside my head!” He couldn’t finish what he’s saying cause Loki already start seeing what happened.

He saw everything, every cold night, every pain, every punishment they were given the kid and everytime he was pleading them to stop hurting him, then there was Sharon, she’s the cause of everything. He knows one thing that she’ll pay for it.

Peter fall to the ground, tears already falling and he was shocked. “W-why uncle Loki?” Yeah he knows that he betrayed the kid’s trust, but he had to.

His green magic outspreading the room and then he let them see what he saw. Everyone was shocked and in pain.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tony asked Peter. Peter stood and ignored his father and left to his room without looking at anyone of them.

What a shame. Of course he was scared to tell them about what happened, of course he’ll be scared that they’ll hurt him again. They’re monsters, they don’t deserve to be a live. And now he felt betrayed by them.   
God he just hoped that someone will kill him and end this shit. 

How Tony supposed to live after what he saw? Loki wishes the time will get back so he won’t make the same mistake and let Tony see what happened.  
Peter is the most important person to Tony and now of course he’ll never talk to his son or look at his son in the eyes.

Loki looked at Steve who was a shamed and he wanted to leave to the gym while Tony’s body was shaking.

“S-Steve?” Everyone looks at Tony who fall to the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos guys. As you can see there’s one chapter left And I’m not convinced with this chapter. It was completed before days, but I was busy with exams and this is the last week for exams. Thanks again love ya <3


	8. Chapter 8

Peter run to his room and locked it behind him, he threw him self at his bed and buried his face into his pillow. He kept crying and fearing that they'll give up on him or they'll go back to their old habits and hurt him again, or worse what if they felt guilty for what they did and they'll never be the same again.

He couldn't forget the way Tony looked at him, he was so hurt just as same the way after Ultron. He should probably fix this shit.  After all it was Loki's fault! He stayed in his bed for hours until he wakes up feeling something is so horrible about to happen. He couldn't call for anyone cause all he can see is a red glowing lights filling the room.

"D-dad??" And there's no response from anyone. He stood and walked to the door put it was slammed open before he can reach it.   
And there stood a red haired woman she was smiling evilly at him. 

He starts to panic who the hell is she? And where's everyone? The girl didn't look so dangerous but she looks scary enough and Peter was smart so he decided to have a talk with her before attacking her.

"W-who are you?" He hates how his voice's shaking. She chuckled and shakes her head. 

"I tried so hard to make Stark sad by hurting his son, but Sharon the idiot fails so I decided to do it my self." 

What she's talking about? It's all he can think about,she's so Idiot! Everyone is in the tower and they could kill her without blinking, especially Natasha. And why she hates a super hero? She looks so young, how old is she? 20? 22? There's alot of ideas running through his head right now and he was pulled out of it by her talking,

"He took everything from me, my parents, my brother! My life!" She was getting angerier with every moment passed and Peter was getting scared especially her red glow is spearding through the room and when she took steps toward him, he shoots her with his webs but it's like she expects him to do it; she holds him with her power and lifted him frim the floor and he was feeling something inside him is tearing apart.

He couldn't help the scream that left his throat and then suddenly he was lying on the ground again, panting and trying to recognize what just happened, but he couldn't stay for more seconds. He closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was the girl smirking down at him.

 

And then every thing is black.  
~••~

Bucky couldn't control his body the Winter soldier is controlling him again.   
The last thing he remembers was Wanda the girl who volunteers to Hydra experiences with her brother. And then the Winter Soldier was coming out, but that doesn't make any sense cause the Winter soldier loves Tony and Loves Peter so no way that he wants to hurt him.

So why he was tying PETER?! He tried to talk to the Winter soldier but he refused to communicate with Bucky. God if Tony knows he'll kill Wanda without any mercy.

Peter was still a sleep wich is weird, and the winter soldier is calm. Maybe he's under control again. Peter was tide to the chair and looking very peaceful.  
He stayed by his side anyway, the place alone would freak the kid out.

~••~

Peter starts waking up and the headache is killing him, god knows what she has done to him and why he's feeling like there's some serious injury inside him. 

He opened his eyes slowly only to close it again, the lights did nothing but hurts him more. Where the fuck he's?   
He felt a hand pressing on his forehead, he flinched at first, but when he noticed it was metal. He opened his eyes, cause of course he's safe! Bucky is here to save the day. 

This time thanks to god the lights didn't hurt him, everything was a blur at first but then it's like the fog in his eyes seems to clear, but he didn't expect to see the cold eyes. He never did.

"F-frost?" Yeah he call the winter soldier Frost, while his dad calls him Winter.   
But he's so friendly with the winter soldier. What caused him to show up? 

"Rest." That's all He got for their talk. Yeah The winter soldier is not active for small chitchats. 

The winter soldier kept brushing petting his hair and it did nothing to comfort him, cause he's in a cold room and feeling pain inside his chest. Where's everyone else? If Bucky is here of course the others are here, but in another rooms maybe? 

"Frost, where's my dad?" He asked even though he's leaning into the touch cause that's the only comfort he'll be getting and that's what his guts telling him. 

"Hospital." What?! What happened with Tony? Is he alright? Or.. or what if something bad happened to him? What if he died and Peter couldn't apologize to him? He didn't even tell him that he loves him! 

He didn't notice that he wasn't breathing until he felt the winter soldier pulling him to his chest. He couldn't hug him back but he could smell the comfort in Bucky's clothes. 

"I want dad!" He screamed and felt Frost calming him down and wiping his tears away. 

The door opened and Frost left him quickly, wanda entered the place and he galred at her. 

"What have you done to them?!" He tried to free himself which caused her to laugh.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it? I've done a lot and yet... it's nothing compared with what your dad did to me!" Her power was filling the place again.

"He did nothing! He never hurted anyone on purpose and even if he did then it's meant you're the bad guys." He smirked when she frowned. 

But again it was the wrong thing to say, cause again the red power is on him and he's being hurt. He screamed and was surprised that Frost did nothing to her. 

Everything stopped and he was panting and trying to get his breath back, he can feel the blood running from his nose and mouth,She came closer to him and grasped his chin to force him looking at her. 

He didn't see anything but anger, hate and evilness. God what's he got himself into? He shivered from just looking at her, it was a clear fight; everyone knows she'll win. That's why Frost stay out of it. He won't blame him at all. 

"Enough,he's a kid. Don't forget." Frost pulled her wrist roughly and looked her dead in the eyes, she just kept looking at him for moments, then she nods and left. 

What the hell? 

Once the door was closed, the soldier was in front of him checking him if he's ok. 

"I'm fine, Frost." Peter tried to seem like he's ok, even though he's not. 

The winter soldier just hugged him again.   
"Where's pops?" He asks hoping he'll get the answer he wants cause seriously that's his best friend so he shoul know. 

"Searching for you."   
Peter just hopes they'll find them.

He closed his eyes and hopes he'll heal faster.

~••~

Tony wakes up gasping for breath, Steve the gem he is, pushed him back. 

"Where's my kid?" He asks feeling his throat burning, and again Steve the savior gave him glass of water. 

"In his room, Bucky stayed with him. Natasha and Clint in Shield, while Loki and Thor are back in asgard." 

"What have we done to him, Steve?" He asked and the tears already falling down. 

Steve the other wasn't in a better situation, the tears falling silently while he's holding Tony's hand. 

"Babe, take it easy. Doctors are saying you have a failure with your arc reactor and with your heart. You should rest babe. You can't even walk." Tony groaned at the news which made his husband smile at him. 

"I could have lost you. I can't even imagine what I would do without you babe." He leaned down and kissed his husband's forehead. 

Clint and Natasha breached the room and Bruce following after them, telling them about Tony's health and they can't tell him. 

"They took him! The bitch took him away!" That's all Clint said and it's left the husband on full alerts. 

"What? Who took who?" Tony asked them looking like his heart is about to stop. 

"Tony calm down." Bruce ordered but no one listens to him except Steve who tried to push his husband back. 

"Wanda Maximof took Peter. Our Peter." Natasha said her eyes being sharper then her knives. 

Tony fainted again. Eich made Bruce kick them out of the room. 

Steve doesn't know what to do, he pulled at his hair. He shouldn't lose control, but he is right now. His kid is being kidnapped while they were hurting him. His husband on the edge of dying. And now he's here all alone. 

"When?" He needs to know and the two agents filled him with what he wants to know. 

So Bucky is also lost? 

God, he will kill her. 

~••~

"Peter. Up." Peter opened his eyes and moaned from the pain. He wasn't healed at all. 

He was moving his hands, so when did they untie him? He looked around him. No one was here just him and Frost, while he was sleeping on the floor with gis head resting on Frost's thigh. 

"Hey.." He greated the soldier who smiled to him and kept playing with Peter's hair. 

"I need you to stay strong. Till they come." Frost told him and Peter nods. 

"Why she's scared of you?" He asked and Frost shook his head. 

"She's not. Back when they bring her. She was just a child maybe 6 or 7 years old and they told us that we're going to marry once she's old enough." 

"Eww how could they force someone like you to someone like her!" Peter starts giggling wich causes the soldier to smile. 

"She just thinking that we're going to be a family." He never stopped playing with the kid's hair. 

"You know I'm going to tell uncle Loki, right?" He starts giggling again. 

This time when the door was opened, Frost couldn't move away from him, so she saw them. Her eyes hardened at them once she saw them. 

"We don't treat our prisoners like this, soldier. Or are we going soft?" 

Frost glared at her and says, "we're not."

"Move." She orders Frost, who refused to move. She was mad in a second and she controled her power and throw him to the wall. He groaned in pain and Peter's eyes filled with panic. She chocked him with her power and Peter stood and run to her so he can stop her but she moved her hand to him and he was hitted by her power and fall to the ground.

She stood infront of Frost and put her hand on his cheek, "You're mine. Forever." It felt like she's promising him. 

"Leave him! Damn you!" Peter screamed through the pain. 

"So what? You can be together?" She asked and forced Peter into another wave of pain.

"Nothing between us!" Frost said glaring at her and she glares back.

"Good, now we're going to record a video to your papa. You're going to beg them;let them know how much they're causing you pain! Let them fewl what I felt! Especially the whore Tony Stark." She said and the venom clear in her voice.

"No one is a whore just you." Peter said and she kicked him hard in the ribs. Frost closed his eyes he's not strong to see anymore. 

"Soldier, bring the camera now." She ordered ad the soldier did what she said.

Peter was looking up at her theough his eye lashes and knowing very well that if no one killed her, then he's the one who'll. 

~••~

"She took him from me! He's hurting Steve! I know it, don't lie to me!" Tony was screaming at them and tried to leave the bed for millions times. Steve called Thor and Loki, they know that even the trackers aren't working. While Loki can't find them with his magic. 

"Shh sweetheart, I'm sure Bucky's there to help him. He's not alone, love." Steve tries to reassure his husband but Tony just shook his head.

"It's my fault Steve! It's mine.... I... I kileed her parents and then her brother." Tony like usual taking all the blame in himself and Steve hates it so much when Tony's like that.

"No, love, it's not your fault. Her parents are dead because of Stane, while her brother's death was on her. It's her fault." When he saw Tony was about to protest he gave him a warning look.

Tony sits up and Steve sighed, he should search his son, but he can't leave Tony alone while he's like that. "Babe, I promise I'll bring him back to you and let hi rest between your hands" Tony just shakes his head and tries to stood but he fell to the ground.

Bruce came and give him a syringe to let him sleep. And when Tony was on the bed again and looking at Steve like he betrayed him, Natasha and Thor enterd the room and call Steve.

Steve kisses his husband one last time before leaving. Once he was out the door his tears fall. 

Thor, thanks for his presence, hugged Steve and kept promising him about finding Peter and how everything is going to be ok.

"There's three bases Captain, We should check them and then we're going to search the bases in russia." Natasha filled him in.

"How many bases in russia?" He asks with his captain's voice.

"About 8 or more I think?" When Natasha is not sure that's mean it's not a good thing.

"Other than russia?" He asks again.

"There's a lot of places, Captain. We're going to find out once we breach the other bases." Natasha replied and he nods.

"Alright, Avengers let's go." And they did.

~••~

Peter was being tied again, Frost had left before hours, he cannot let her hurt the soldier. God, he had been through enough.

Speak of the devil.

Frost enterd the room and Peter looked away, and Frost sighed.

"Sorry, Peter." He mumbled and sits in front of him, Peter's still looking at the other side. 

"Go away, Soldier." Peter says and in raspy voice from screaming. 

"Peter, I promised your father to keep you safe." Peter snorts. He can't let Bucky gets hurt. Hell, what he'll tell Loki? Oh, he stayed with me and the witch get mad and killed him? No way!

"The only way to keep me safe is by staying away from me." God, this was the first time Peter saw emotions show on the Winter Soldier's face. The hurt show clear in his face.

He nods and stood, but he didn't left without kissing Peter's hair. 

God, help him. There's no way his parents are going to find him. Especially when his dad's in the hospital. Is he ok? 

"You're scared." Peter looked up to see Wanda standing at the door looking at him. "But, not about yourself. You're scared about Stark." 

"Stay out of my head." He growls ar her.

"Make me." She challenges him and he looked away. He is not even ok. He doesn't know why he's still in pain while he should be completely healed.

"Because we're giving you drugs that won't heal you." 

"Who do you mean (We)?" What if she's the weakest one here in this place? 

"You're going to see yourself. Soldiers!!" She called three soldiers wearing a symbol of Hydra. She jerked her head towards him and then he was being lifted off the chair by his hair and getting kicked in his rips.

He couldn't focus on anything but what he knows that it was getting heavier to stay a wake. Wanda pulled his hair and forced him to look at her. 

"You're going to feel nothing but pain." She whispers in his ear, then she looks at the Soldiers and nods. They took him away and drugged him to another room even though he was trying to keep himself steady.

They took him to a dark room with... electric chair??  
He looked with horror at her.   
"N-no! You're not doing this!" She laughed and they put him in the chair and tied him again. 

He was breathing heavily and he starts to panic and not so soon he was screaming his heart out.

~••~

"Blackwidow this is the first place in russia. We can't wait any longer." Steve Spoke through his com. And he was in position ready for the breaching.  
Everyone is tired, they all are fighting like this is their last fight. He can't blame them, cause Peter's their sunlight.

"I know captain, we will know where they're keeping them." She tried her best to comfort him while she was wiping the blood from her blades.

"Everyone in position?" He got the yes sir, and yes Captain. "Ok, now! Breaching, Breaching!"

Anyone who says Captain America is a merciful guy, then, they're so wrong. Here he was ripping them apart. Blood is everywhere and yet there's no information about Peter and Bucky.

"Where's he?" He hears Natasha and Clint from anither room. 

"I don't know!" The poor guy answers and he was kicked. 

"Telling lies, sweety?" Natasha won't leave him unti he gave her the answer.

"There! There! In this file." Steve entered the place and found The guy's head on the table while Natasha holding the gun to his head and Clint just watching.

He went to the file and start reading, seriously? They're keeping his boy and bestfriend under the ground? 

"Black widow, Hawkeye, let's go." He turns to leave and Clint behind him just when he passes the door he heard the gun fire and then Natasha was following them. 

"Avengers, Let's go. All out now." He walked and saw Loki stabbing someone in his neck. Thanks god Loki was on their side. 

~••~

"Tony! It's been only hours since you've out of the surgery! You can't leave!" Bruce was pacing around and trying to stop Tony from leaving.

"I swear to Thor that I'll kill who ever stood in my way to bring my kid back! It's been a week Bruce! A fucking week!" Tony snapped at him and get in the suit. 

"At least take me with you, please?" Bruce asked coming with him cause he knows that he can't stop Tony.  
Tony smiled and nods.

"Come on shorty let's go." Tony teases him and Bruce rolled his eyes.

~••~

"Me and Romanov in the right wing. Clint and Thor in the left. Loki you're going to try and reach Peter and Bucky. And Avengers... kill'em all." Just once they were in positions, the Ironman suit with a tired Bruce showed up. 

"Tony! What are you doing here!" Steve couldn't help, but pull his husband aside.

"I can't wait anymore. I need to get them back. I don't know what's happening to Peter and Bucky. Even though Winter is so friendly with us, that doesn't mean they can't control him again." Tony said and tried to free his forearm from Steve's tight grip.

"Tony..." Steve made a wounded sound and sighed, "Babe, you just got out of the surgery!" 

"Enough, let me go." He pushed Steve away and stood with Natasha.

"Tony go with Loki, and Bruce you can let Hulk smash them all." Steve ordered them.

"Roger Rogers!" And like that they all breach the place.

~••~

It's been a week since he was taking by Hydra. Frost couldn't keep his mouth shut and couldn't keep his distance, just when Wanda was about to stab Peter, Frost take the knife from her and stabbed her. 

She was mad, like really mad. They start torturing him to remind him who he was and for who he's serving. 

Peter was losing his power once he saw the cold eyes starting to look at him like he was a stranger. 

"What's between you and him?" Wanda asked him for the million times. 

"Nothing. He's already taking, and if his boyfriend saw you, he'll kill you." He smirked when she rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to kill you and send your body to them." She sing song it and befor he can open his mouth to piss her off more, she lifted him with her power and hits him to the wall. 

Before she can do anything, the alerts sounds go on, she looked up and glared at him. Then she was gone.

God, what happened?  
He coughed blood on the ground and rested his back on the wall and tried to take a deep breath. 

The door was opened again, but to show the Winter soldier. 

"Come on, let's go." He helped Peter up and start walking outside and killing Hydra's soldiers without blinking. Peter was looking at Frost with wide eyes filled with love. 

"That's my uncle bitches! Take that!" He put a hand over his mouth and Frost turns towards him with wide eyes, but then he chuckled and shakes his head. Peter felt himself blushing, but he didn't care. His family here to save him. 

Just when they reaches the hall they saw Tony with Loki in a mess of blood around them and Hulk roaring from another place. But what pulled Peter's attention is his dad sitting on his knees without a faceplate, he was closeing his eyes and besid him lies Wanda with blood around her body, dead. 

Tony just killed her? 

"Tony she deserves it. If it weren't you the one who killed her then it'll be Steve or me. Or Natasha cause she's ready to kill everyone." Loki put a comforter hand on Tony's shoulder, who just nods.

Tony lifted his head and he made eye contact with Peter. They just kept looking at each other, no one of them realizing or caring about the tears that are falling from their eyes. 

Tony stood and Peter starts walking, Tony wasn't sure if he should touch him or Peter will refuse to touch Tony. But Peter made the decision by running to his father's arms. 

They stayed like that in silence just breathing each other and trying to comfort each other by their presence. 

Loki looked at the winter soldier and smiled.   
"Hello my assasin." He walked to him and the soldier pulled Loki closer to him from his waist and kissed him then pressed their foreheads together.   
Loki's tear fall and the winter soldier was quick to wipe it away.   
"I missed you." Loki whispers against his lips and the winter soldier kissed him again.

"Peter!" It was Steve's sound. They turned all to see him. 

His shiled fall to the ground and he took quick steps and hugged his husband and his son.

Everyone joined the hug after that and there was no sound at all.

"Uhm hey?" They all turns around to see bruce shirtless and he was looking so exhausted. Thor chuckles and pulled his husband to them.   
"Hey Pete." 

"Hey uncle Bruce. Ah guys? Can we leave this place?" He asked and the tiredness of the past week finally showing on him. 

"Of course my love." It's was his dad's comforting sound. He smiled and his eyes started closing. 

Then every thing was black. But he knows one thing that he's safe now.

~••~

He opened his eyes slowly to find Tony resting his head on Steve's chest while Clint and Natasha standing at the window. Thor and Bruce were talking quietly. Loki and Bucky in no place to be seen. 

"Hey love, you're a wake?" Tony asked him brushing his hair then leaning down to kiss Peter's forehead.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Steve asked him while he squeezed Peter's hand. 

"Fine. How are you dad?" He asked Tony looking at him and seeing how pale he's. 

"I'm..." He stopped to collect his breath, "I'm not fine Peter, after what I've done to you and what you went through because of me. I would never be good." Tony looked at his lap while his hand never stopped brushing Peter's hair. 

Peter the hand that's brushing his hair and kissed it. "Dad stop blaming yourself. I'm glad you're alive and I'm glad you come to me and burned the base. What happened wasn't your fault or anyone's fault- God aunt Tasha stop looking at me like that, It's not your fault! Seriously guys, I really love you and I know you'll never do something to hurt me even on purpose." Peter says and squeeze Steve's hand for support, but he didn't receive the support he was expecting cause Steve Rogers was giving him the puppy eyes who was kicked. 

"Look who's awake!" It was Loki's sweet voice. 

"Uncle Loki!!" His face couldn't help but beaming at Loki and Bucky walking together. 

"Hey baby." Loki hugged him and he hugged him back. Bucky was standing beside them smiling. 

"I want a baby." Bucky said pouting. 

"You were just putting your baby in me so shut the fuck up and be patient!" Loki glared at him. 

"Eww did you just seriously were having sex and come and touch me and dares to touch my son?!" Tony asked and faking being offended. 

"Brother I told you to do the spell on my beloved Bruce so I can have a baby from him." Thor says and Bruce huffs out. 

"No, you're not! I'm not going to get pregnant and have your baby!" Bruce pushed his glasses up. 

"But baby!" Thor protested.

Peter was looking at them all arguing and he was smiling at them. 

He's finally having his family back. Even though he's been through enough but here he's.

He felt Steve nudjing him, he looked at him and Steve smiled, he couldn't help but smiling back and squeezing Steve's hand that never left his. 

He closed his eyes but he wasn't listening to them clearly, but he knows if he falls they'll be here to catch him. 

~••~

After 5 months:

"Aunt Pepper! Please, I can't take it! They're all looking like someone kicked their puppies! Change the house for us!" He was begging her to change their house. Especially after seeing Tony looking at someplace where he hurt Peter and the tears just fall before he gathered himself and left to his workshop. 

"Fine, but on one condition." She says and he knows he already win the condition so he starts dancing the victory dance and she laugh. "Give me a kiss." She pointed at her cheek and he hurried to kiss her. He kissed her once and twice and theird until she pushed him giggling. 

"I love you! You're the best!"   
She just shook her head smiling fondly at him. 

~••~

"I really don't know why we're moving to this shit, Pep?" Tony whines and she rolled her eyes. 

"Stop being dramatic bitch Tony." She retort and he glared at her. 

"A new home finally!" Peter shouts opening his arms wide then he starts running around the house like the child he's everyone knows.

Tony was smiling at Peter, he turned to see they're all smiling at Peter. 

"Come on Loki sit down darling." Tony says to Loki who was pregnant with Bucky's child. Bucky helped him sitting down and Tony sighed. 

He knows why Pepper did this. He's really thankful to her. 

He just hopes they'll start a new life again.

~••~

Mistakes happen: 

They're only a week since they come to the house.   
Thor had a big argument with Bruce wich send the whole team on black mood.

Peter was walking without looking, he was writing a plan to his next day with Ned, MJ and Falsh when he crashed into Bruce. The coffee fall on Bruce and Peter was silent. The last time he burned someone with cofee ir tea he paid for it. 

"I-I'm sorry sir! I'm really s-sorry! I didn't mean to, plea-" 

"Peter! Breath sweetheart!" Bruce catches him and pulled him to his chest. He kept whispering everything and nothing in his ears until Peter fall a sleep between his arms. 

Thor come to them and kissed Bruce then kissed Peter's forehead then he picked him up and took him to his bed. 

~••~

Beautiful things also happene : 

Loki was holding his baby girl between his arms and Bucky was holding them both. 

"Peter, come on hold her and give her a name." Loki holds her out to him, he holds her and she looked at him whith her beautiful gray eyes and yawned. 

"Hey there, baby." He spoke so softly and she looked at him with wide eyes and holds his finger. "Already tired, May?" She smiled and he couldn't help but leaning down to kiss her. Then he give her back to Loki. 

"Welcome back, May." Loki whispers in her ear and then she yawned again and fall asleep. 

Peter felt his dad's arms wrapped around him and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest against his Dad's shoulder.

"You ok there?" His dad said softly and he nods.

~••~

Peter was lying between his dad and pops, they were out in the middle of the night watching the beautiful stars together.

He felt so much in peace. He fell for his teacher Mr Beck.   
Tony doesn't know about it or he'll kill his teacher without hesitation. 

"What are you thinking about Pete? Didn you fall in love without telling us?" Tony asked him and starts playing with Peter's hair.

Peter couldn't help but laugh.   
Steve kissed Peter's cheek and he's smiling. 

Peter felt happy. He can live now with his family.

Fin<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's not the best ending I know.   
> I'm writing fast cause my phone just broke and I'll be out till I got a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> What you think about it?  
> Continue or leave?


End file.
